Companions and Pirates
by mslorigrimes
Summary: "Now here's what we gotta do. We git the witch, hold 'er for ransom..." "I need her to bring Elizabeth back." "An' I need her to bring the Pearl back, much more important. Savvy?" Anything to escape her royal prison, Adeline would go with anyone. And she has quite a few options it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Paix Haven has a secret. A secret that dwells in the peaceful village of Ascot, deep in the castle that stands watch over the people of the town. Legend has it, Ascot has its very own witch.

The locals say the story begins with the Princess Adeline, daughter of King Alexandre and Queen Ambre, born too early in a raging storm. The town's doctors all declared the child a lost cause, she would die before she opened her eyes. Desperate for answers, they sent sailors out to find a cure, magic, voodoo, anything to save their precious daughter. But to no avail, the dead couldn't pass on their knowledge.

Finally, the King and Queen called on the goddess Calypso, begging for her help. And though she was not in a generous mood, the goddess felt pity on the tiny child. They promised their unfailing loyalty to her in exchange for saving their daughter. And so she did.

She saved the baby, bright blue eyes looking up at her parents—eyes so blue, they mimicked the cool, blue ocean surrounding the island. Calypso simply chuckled at her mischief, bestowing powers upon the child, powers which would become legend of Paix Haven.

As the years went on, the King and Queen forgot their promise to the heathen goddess, removing any and all relics and shrines of Calypso. As punishment, the goddess sent a crashing wave to destroy their ship on their voyage to a nearby port. There were no survivors.

Orphaned at the age of sixteen, the young princess soon found herself governing the people of her home. She used her powers for good, keeping the fields fertile, feeding the needy, healing the sick. Though she was well beloved by most people, there were some who would see her sink to the bottom of the ocean for her witchcraft. A neighboring kingdom extended an arranged marriage to their prince, and the young princess accepted only to appease the people's desire for an alliance.

Prince Darion was a cruel young man, who wished for nothing but to possess the princess as his own personal source of power. Now, with Prince Darion acting as regent under the watchful eye of his equally as evil father Leonard, Paix Haven was prospering, becoming rich with trade. Still, the Princess didn't give up her helping her town, though she was punished deeply by her husband-to-be.

She could never give up hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Jack Sparrow eyed his compass hazily, his dirty fingers tapping it rather impatiently. "C'mon, y'stupid thing." He grumbled out, snatching a sip of rum from the near empty bottle. Lounging in his favorite spot in his favorite, filthy bar, waiting for Gibbs to return with some kind of news.

"Sparrow." A vaguely familiar voice spat out his name with such menacing sarcasm, the drunken pirate nearly fell from his seat in shock. Raising his eyes, Jack glanced up at the mud spattered boots of one, Hector Barbossa. "'ve got a proposition for ya Jack." He grinned, with that smile that immediately warned of ulterior motives, taking the spot directly across from the stumbling Jack's chair. "An' why would I help you, hm? You've run off with my ship not once, or twice, but three times mate."

"Yes, an' where be your ship now, hm?" Barbossa retorted with the raise of a bushy brow, his constant companion—Jack the monkey now perched on his shoulder.

"...I've got it, granted it's a lil' bit shrunk, but I've still got it." Jack muttered, returning to his seat, his compass snapped shut. The older pirate rolled his eyes and unrolled a map, pointing at a rather small island. "Tell me Jack, what've ye heard about Paix Haven?"

Jack took another large swig of his rum—he needed to be quite drunk for this. "Nothin' mate, it's a little blip of land. That's it."

"S'not it Jack...they've got somethin' worth a lotta haul..." He leaned in closer, lowering his voice even in the rowdy bar. "They've got themselves a witch for a princess."

Stopping mid-sip, Jack raised a brow. _A witch, eh?_ A witch who could possibly bring his beloved Pearl back to him. "And what would we do with said bonny lass, hm?"

"We take her, hold her hostage...wait for the prince or whatever's goin' on there to pay for her back...way I figure it, if they're keepin' her so protected—she's gotta be worth somethin'."

Jack had to consider his options. He was without a ship and crew currently, he needed Barbossa for that and yet he knew he'd end up being a pawn somehow. It's how it's always been with Barbossa and he wasn't about to let that happen again. He'd just have to outsmart the old seadog.

"I'm in." He grinned, taking a long sip of his bottle and held it out as a toast. "To the Princess."

"The princess." Hector replied, smiling slightly as he clinked his bottle against his.

Adeline pressed a gloved hand to her bruised lips, tears sliding down her pale and flushed cheeks. Her eyes raked the ocean below her balcony, watching the salty waves splash against the stone wall. How she longed to be away from the hell she found herself in, her body floating free in the sea. Days would drag on with Darion, ruthlessly leading her kingdom, taking his frustration out on her. The young witch felt the familiar warmth flow through her body, the bruise beneath her cheek fading until it was creamy pale skin.

She wanted to kill that man. She'd feel her rage swell every time she was near her "dearly betrothed", but she'd see the faces of the court, impatiently awaiting for her to prove she was a cruel and unjust witch, ready to execute her in the town square.

He wasn't an unattractive man, by any stretch of the imagination. Though external beauty did not mean there was beauty within. With his proud, triumphant eternal grin for the public, his green eyes full of lust and greed, his blonde hair always neatly trimmed—Darion could fool anyone for the role of Prince Charming.

Pulling her midnight black hair up into her familiar braid, hanging low down her shoulder and chest, the witch waved her hand at the blank wall near her window, the staircase low-lit and safe. Adeline slid her cloak on, the hood shielding her from any villagers.

When her delicate bare feet hit the cool, moist sand—Adeline felt at ease. A slow smile spread on her lips and she knew she was home. Ascot was built right on the shore line, its' large stone walls a fort from flooding. And worse...

Pirates.

With the flick of her hand, Adeline felt the rush of waves against her legs, sighs escaping her lips.

Yet, when she opened her eyes, something unusual caught her eye.

A ship.

It was nearing midnight, and she didn't believe she was expecting anything to be coming into port that night—she would've remembered seeing Darion's cruel smile of greed light up.

Guards were already forming at the defense fort, cannons ready for the taking, when Adeline noticed the black flags waving. "This could be my chance..." She whispered, running back into her chambers, changing quickly into trousers and a blouse from her father's old chest in her room, tucking her ebony hair into a bandanna, she could hear the cries for guards to find the princess, to help hide her away. She ran back down to the shore, her manly boots drenched in the salt water as she trudged her way to the docks as canon fire began to roar viciously from both ends.

She felt her heart sink as she heard the screams of her people, but she needed to run. Needed to free herself from her inheritance. The ship was close, Queen Anne's Revenge, she could read it easily enough. Taking off, she swam until her small arms could not carry her anymore. Heaving herself with a rope, the woman quickly made do seeming as though she knew her place, working around the ship.

"Princess ain't 'ere Captain!" Someone barked, Adeline feeling relief until a burly hand wrapped itself around her slender arm. Perhaps she hadn't thought this one through.

"No, boys...I truly think she is." Barbossa barked out a laugh and pulled the hat off the witch's head, her black braid tumbling down. "Welcome aboard your highness."


End file.
